Many types of products may be ordered online for delivery directly to a consumer, including clothing and other items that are purchased by size and fit. Online selection of clothing for purchase may be difficult however, because a consumer cannot get a clear idea of how a particular clothing item will fit the consumer's body, how the clothing item will flow over the body when worn by the consumer, or what the color and texture of the clothing item will be when worn, simply by reading a description of the item or by looking at a supplied photograph. Even if the item is shown in the photograph as being worn by a model, the model will typically be of a standard body size and shape that may not closely match the size and shape of the consumer's body. Because of the difficulty in selecting clothing items online, online merchants of clothing often experience high return-rates for these items, thus increasing costs to both the merchant and the consumers.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.